


THAT'S NOT A DOG!

by Machines_Analog_Interface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coyote - Freeform, Coyote mistaken for puppy, Detective Lena, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Kara's addiction to animals, Lena and Kara are married, Lena is little OOC, Lots of funny chat between wives, Maggie and Lena work together in police department, One Shot, Police Captain Hank, SuperCorp Family, SuperCorp', Supercorp family au no one asked for, karlena, prank, puppy, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machines_Analog_Interface/pseuds/Machines_Analog_Interface
Summary: Kara tells Lena she found a puppy and sends her a photo. Lena is annoyed that her wife brought another animal into their house, but she's freaking out when she opens the photo to find out it's not a puppy but a coyote.Inspired by real events





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I wasn't going to write it but then I came across one post on Tumblr and immediately imagined my sweet otp. It wouldn't leave me in peace so... here we are. Hope you'll enjoy. I think this is my first work without angst(???). Just domestic fluff and Kara's addiction to animals. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx
> 
> PS Lena's gonna freak out. So don't mind her OOC behavior

Lena was sitting at her desk, looking at all paperwork she had to get done before leaving. It was the worst part of her job. Sitting here and dealing with huge stack papers. Apparently her co-worker noticed how frustrated she was staring at her papers and settled a cup of coffee on her table. Lena looked up and saw Maggie.

"Thanks" she mumbled and gave shorter woman grateful smile.

"You're looking like a kicked puppy, Luthor." Detective said and sat on the arm of Lena's chair, where green-eyed detective was settled.

"This paperwork makes me sick" she mumbled, leaning back to her chair.

Maggie chuckled and tapped on Lena's shoulder encouragingly.

"Good luck with that" she said before standing up and heading out of the room.

Half an hour later, when she had almost finished all the paperwork, screen of her phone lit up. She looked at the screen and saw message from Kara, with a photo attached to it.

 

  **Kara:** _Hey babe! When Emma and I were getting back from kindergarten, we found this little cute dog outside. He doesn't have tags or anything. He looks scared... what should I do?_

 **Kara:** _I'm gonna bring him inside. He seems cold. Poor pup._

 

 **Lena:** _What the... is this a joke? I swear to god if you bring another random animal into our goddamn house, I'll move out!_  

Lena's eyes widen whens he sees a picture of coyote. Then she receives another photo. This time coyote snuggled on the couch, next to Emma. 

 

 **Kara:**   _What? Why you're tripping out? What am I supposed to do? See a lost dog wandering around the back field and not try help it?_

 

That was enough. Lena immediately called to Kara, but she didn't answered. Then she quickly typed a message and pressed send button.

 

 **Lena:** _That's not a dog! baby... that's a fucking coyote._

 **Lena:** _Answer your phone._

 

 **Kara:** _Babe... I think I know a dog if I see one._

 

"Oh god!" Lena muttered and received confused look from Maggie. She just shook her head and typed answer.

 

 **Lena:** _OBVIOUSLY FUCKING NOT! PUT IT BACK OUTSIDE YOU NUT JOB._

 

 **Kara:**   _I'm not putting it back outside. It's so scared..._

 

 **Lena:** _Of course it's scared, Kara. It's a wild animal._

 

 **Kara:** _But... can I keep it? Emma likes it so much._

 

 **Lena:** _DIVORCE!_

 **Lena:** _Just kidding. But no. This thing better be outside before I get home. And get it away from our daughter._ _  
_

**Lena:** _I swear to god woman. You're another level of crazy. Bringing coyotes in our house and shit._

 

 **Kara:** _Babe. You said we could talk about getting a dog for a Christmasand then we never did... this is fate._ _  
_

 

Lena groaned loudly when she read  Kara's response. "This woman is going to be death me" she muttered under her breath and looked back at phone.

 

 **Lena:** _THAT'S NOT A DOG! GODDAMMIT._

 **Lena:** _ARE YOU SERIOUSLY NOT GETTING THIS? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT'S A DOG??!  is this goddamn twilight zone? THAT'S OBVIOUSLY A COYOTE.  _

 

 **Kara:** _Calm down, crazy. Whatever it is, Lena. I like him. He's so sweet and Emma likes him too. I want to keep him._

 

"OH MY GOD!" Lena groaned loudly before typing answer

 

 **Lena:** _YOU CAN'T KEEP A COYOTE. NOBODY DOES THAT!_

 

 **Kara:** _Stop text yelling at me. You're freaking out for no reason._

 

 **Lena:** _NO REASON?! THERE'S A COYOTE IN MY HOUSE AND MY LADY IS ACTING LIKE IT'S CHIHUAHUA! YOU'VE LOST YOUR MIND WOMAN._ _  
_

 

 **Kara:** _Look how cute._

 

Kara sent another photo and Lena choked on her coffee. Coyote was standing next to Emma.

 

 **Lena:** _WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?!_

 **Lena:** _HOW HAVE YOU MISTAKEN THIS FOR A DOG? HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A COYOTE? AND IT DOESN'T LOOK  SWEET, IT LOOKS PISSED. OH MY GOD KARA._

 **Lena:** _I'm going to come home to my family eaten by a wild COYOTE  MY WIFE BROUGHT INTO THE HOUSE. This is the craziest thing you've ever done. This is crazier than you bringing home those 4 ferrets that one time. AND I HATED THOSE FERRETS. They ruined my badge and I had a crazy time with captain, explaining why my badge was gnawed. And who gets four at once?! OH YEAH, that's right. THE SAME LADY WHO LURES A FUCKING COYOTE INTO OUR HOME!  
_

**Kara:** _Chill your hormones Lee. I don't think coyotes even eat people._ _  
_

 

 **Lena:** _YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNEW IT WAS A COYOTE UNTIL I TOLD YOU. NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A FACTS ABOUT THEM??! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT CRAZY LADY._

 **Lena:**   _Here comes fucking Animal Planet Kara. Here to give you cool facts about wild animals. EVEN THOUGH SHE THINKS SOME RANDOM ASS COYOTE IN A FIELD IS SOME KINDA DOG. TRUST HER. SHE'S AN EXPERT._

 

 **Kara:** _You're a jerk. But on a more important note... he's being kinda weird. Like, making this weird noise and kinda pacing?_

 **Kara:**   _I tried petting him and making calming noises at him. Emma and I named him "Spot". I tried petting his ear (he liked it earlier) and saying, "It's okay Spot. Calm down. It's okay pup" but that seemed to kinda make him more mad? What do I do?_

 

 **Lena:** _YOU NAMED HIM SPOT? IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE SPOTS? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE. OH MY GOD. IT SOUNDS PISSED BABY. THIS IS INSANE. K you listen to me you fucking psycho lady. I love the fuck out of you, despite the fact that you regularly loose your fucking mind, and I'd hate to see you and our own daughter attacked by a COYOTE if you're being serious about him pacing right now. Take Emma and go into our room and close the door. I'm on my way._

 

 **Kara:** _Okay babe. You're the best..._

 

 **Lena:**   _Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now I gotta walk into my own house with a fucking pissed coyote in there and try to get it out. What the fuck. You see the shit you get us into with your goddamn animal problem? Get a grip woman._

 

Lena shot up from her seat and picked up her jacket, along with her gun. When Maggie saw Lena prepared to leave she stood up and hurried after her.

"What is it?" she asked immediately.

"It's Kara..." Lena muttered annoyed. She was marching towards exit, putting on her jacket.

"What has she done this time?" Maggie asked, struggling to hold back laughter. Lena was going to answer when message beep distracted her again. She pulled out her phone to open message. There was another photo. Three grown coyotes, standing in their backyard. Photo was attached with a text.

 

 **Kara:**   _Babe... I looked outside and there's more out there. He's in here howling. Do you think they're looking for him?_

 

Lena groaned again and typed back answer quickly. Maggie carefully observing her from a side.

 

 **Lena:** _YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?! I SWEAR TO GOD, KARA. IF I WON'T FIND YOU AND EMMA IN OUR BEDROOM I'M GONNA SHOOT THAT COYOTE! WITH HIS WILD ASS FAMILY IN OUR YARD!_

 

"Lena what's going on?" Maggie asked confused

"There's a coyote in my house" Lena mumbled rushing towards the exit. Maggie's eyes widened

"What?!" she exclaimed

"Kara brought her... long story. Cover me up??" Lena stopped for a moment looking at Maggie pleadingly

"Sure! go." she mumbled quickly and Lena almost flew towards her car, leaving confused Maggie behind. 

Lena drove towards her house like a crazy. With emergency sirens on and practically violating every traffic rules on her way. She stopped car abruptly and dashed out of her chevy camaro with a gun, aimed towards house. She opened doors and stepped inside. Once she entered their living room she saw Kara and Emma, sitting on the couch watching 'Moana'.

"What the... what have I told you? Didn't I said to stay in our room?" Lena asked her eyebrows furrowed, glaring at Kara. Blonde woman beamed to her and stood up.

"Mommy!" Emma shot up from her seat and rushed towards Lena, wrapping her tiny arms around her mother's waist. Lena quickly scooped up her daughter into her arms, lowering her gun.

"What's going on?" Lena asked confused as Kara approached her with a brightest smile on her face.

"I love you so much..." Kara said when Emma returned to her seat.

"What?" Lena was even more confused now.

"I was kidding, babe. There's no coyote in our house. It was a photo-shop." Kara said glancing back to Emma.

Lena sighed in relief, before getting angry again.

"I fucking hate you!" she grumbled when Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's neck.

"No, you're not." Kara said before bringing their lips together. "You love the fuck out of me, remember?" she teased before kissing Lena again. Brunette melted into kiss, wrapping her arms around Kara's waist, still holding a gun. Kara knew how to distract her wife. Lena slightly opened her mouth just a friction, when Kara wasted no time and slipped her tongue past Lena's lips. Exploring her mouth slowly. Lena moaned into the kiss and Kara pulled away with a smug smile, tugged on her lips.

"This is so.... unfair!" Lena said when she saw Kara's smirk.

"Sorry, babe. We just wanted to watch a movie with you, before tugging Emma to sleep... it was her idea actually." Kara said smiling towards Emma, who was too busy by watching TV with a wide grin on her face.

"I swear to god, Kara. If you pull out something like that one more time..."

"You'll spank me?" Kara cut her off with a mischievous smile. Lena rolled her eyes before kissing Kara again. Phone beep distracted her and Lena pulled it out of the jacket's pocket.

"Ugh... Henshaw gonna yell at me tomorrow" she groaned frustrated retrieving her phone back to pocket. 

"Ah.. Hank. Don't worry about him, babe. You know he loves you." Kara said and pecked Lena on lips, before sliding her jacket down her shoulders. She hanged it on a hanger, near the door and tugged Lena with her towards the couch. Lena sat next to Emma while Kara brought with her huge bowl of popcorn. She plopped down on the couch next to Lena. Placing the bowl in brunette's lap, so Emma could reach it easily. Lena wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulder and blonde quickly snuggled into her, resting her head on her precious wife's shoulder.

Ah, how Lena have missed it. Sitting between her girls, watching movies until Emma fall asleep and then she's bringing her in her room. After that Kara could drag Lena into their own room, taking her wife all for herself. And Lena giving in with a pleasure. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. So as feedback.
> 
> Share your thoughts!


End file.
